Fate
by Priella
Summary: AH. Bella and Rose have been best friends since high school. Now in their senior year of college they have been through hell together. Bella has been secretly in love with Edward for years, and Rose has always secretly wanted his brother Emmett. After a drunken night, Bella has never felt so guilty in her life. How does she tell her best friend she slept with her boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing this kind of story. I normally stick with the normal T rated stuff but this entire story just came to me in a dream and i had to write it out. I've read a few AH stories but this is my first attempt so i'm sorry if the sex isn't up to usual standard of the usual M rated FF.**

* * *

 **BELLA**

"Bella are you sulking?" my best friend of nearly eight years asked me. I was on my bed, reading my latest book; something i did in 90% of my spare time.

"No Rose i'm not, i'm reading," i sighed as i turned to face her at my door.

"Great we have a party to go to!" she said happily with a bounce in her step.

"Rose," i groaned. I enjoyed parties, after all we were in college and Rose demanded i get the full college experience not just the studying part but she knew my limits were two a month, this would be the fourth.

"It's not a real party, it's the boys and Tanya and Jane. It's just a pool party at their place to cheer up Emmett," she said.

"Cheer up Emmett?" i asked with a frown.

"He broke up with Irina" she explained coming to sit on my bed with me.

"They've been dating like 2 weeks" i said with a frown.

"And the man needs cheering up, so Edward said we'd have a get together" she grinned. i rolled my eyes at the mention of her boyfriend. He used any excuse to have a party.

"Fine" i mumbled.

"Great! it will keep your mind off Jake" she said and grabbed my book off me.

"Hey!" i yelled and reached for it back. She reached high so it was out of reach. Rose had nearly a foot on me. I was barely five three and she was nearly six foot. i jumped onto my feet and bounced on the bed to reach my book. She copied so she was even taller. We were laughing at my lame attempts to reach it when we heard the door slam.

"Tanya and Jane!" she yelled and jumped off the bed, throwing me the book. I sighed as i placed my bookmark and made my way downstairs to greet our guests.

Whilst Rose and I had been best friends since freshman year of high school, Tanya, Jane and Alice had become quite close to us freshman year of college. Tanya and Jane were a couple, Alice was with Jasper, Edward's best friend and then there was Emmett, Edwards fraternal twin brother. Edward and Emmett were rich, well their parents were. They had the best house in a mile radius of the campus. It was a six bedroom seven bath house with a giant pool in the yard. Edward and Emmett gave one of the rooms to Jasper and Alice and there was still room for more. It was host to many college parties but most of the time it was where the eight of us hung out, that number often went up to ten if Emmett and i were dating anyone. The other 6 had been together for at least 4 years. Emmett and I were the only ones that couldn't hang onto someone for that long. Rose and I lived in a two bedroomed converted house down the street. The entire street had large houses but the one rose and i lived in had been split for student housing. It consisted of three houses in one. Tanya and Jane had one of them, two unfriendly weirdo's had the other. Rose insisted when we started college that we would be house mates, even when she had the choice to live with Edward in the house down the street. She chose me. I was grateful. I didn't want to live in that house with those boys. I could only handle so much, that and the fact id been in love with her boyfriend since sophomore year of high school. It was bound to get awkward and send me entirely crazy if i lived with him too. Rose didn't know of course. She thought my crush for him had died out in high school. I never wanted to correct her. She was happy, or at least she seemed happy with him. I wasn't going to be the one to destroy that after all that she had done for me. And so i forced myself to move on, i dated other guys but they all ended pretty quickly. My most recent relationship was one of the longest. I had just broken up with my boyfriend of nearly a year. I caught him texting another girl just a few weeks before our anniversary. I couldn't say i was entirely upset. A part of me knew no one would live up to Edward.

"Hey girl! You're coming right?!" Jane asked meeting me on the stairs for a hug.

"Of course she is." Rose called from our small living room at the bottom of the stairs.

"Get your bikini on Bellabooks. We leave in ten minutes!" Tanya called. My friends nicknamed me 'bella books' because i always had a book in my hand. It sort of stuck. I sighed and headed back up the stairs, Jane followed me, leaving the other two in the living room. Jane was very much like me, she was small, brunette, loved books and had a thing for horror movies, she was the complete opposite of her girlfriend who was very Rose. I always saw them as the gay version of me and rose and they laughed when i told them that.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked as i went into my drawers to find my swimwear. I opened the drawer full of Jake's things and quickly shut it.

"Why wouldn't i be?" i asked her finding my bikini in the bottom drawer.

"Um... Jacob?" she asked. i turned to see her on my bed.

"I knew for a while. I think he did too, thats why he was looking else where. It just wasn't going to work" i said softly sitting by her.

"You need a rebound" she winked at me before laughing. i laughed with her, leaning to rest my head on her shoulder.

"I need a break" i sighed.

"You need to figure out what you want" she clarified, her hand coming to play with my hair.

"I know what i want" i whispered as if it was forbidden. it was.

"I know love" she said softly. Jane was the only one that knew. She knew it from the day she met us all. She saw me better than even Rose did. "Come on. let's go have fun, get drunk and you get to see Edward's hot bod in a swimsuit" she winked pulling away from me.

"That won't help the situation Jane!" i laughed.

"You could use Emmett as your rebound, he needs one too" she winked. I pretended to gag.

"Please no" i said walking to my bathroom to strip into the bikini. I was suddenly glad i had shaved all my areas this morning in the shower.

"Hey he's his brother, might be the closest you get" she laughed. i walked out to scowl at her.

"No thanks. He's too big" i said, she burst into laughter.

"Oh my god Jane" i said laughing with her. "I mean he's like 200lbs of muscle. I don't go for that" i clarified.

"Yeah yeah ok hotness. Let's go" she said throwing me my bag with spare clothes. I pulled on my beach dress and headed out the door.

Luckily the boys only lived walking distance from us so we walked together, laughing at a story Tanya was telling us about this kid asking why she was kissing Jane.

The door swung open before we even reached it.

"Welcome to my abode" Edward grinned at us.

"Hey Ed," Tanya called as we walked past him. Rose paused to give him a quick kiss but i kept going. Edward grabbed my wrist pulling me to face him, his hand in the air. I rolled my eyes to give him a high five. He just grinned at me. It was sort of a personal joke between us. We never greeted each other with hugs or hellos, it was always a silent high five. Ever since senior year of highschool when we used to sit in the library together and the librarian was super strict on the whole 'silence' rule. Edward was like me, whilst Rose and Emmett were on the field practicing cheerleading or football, i was reading and Edward was studying. He was the top of the class but still remained cool as he dated the head cheerleader. Edward was adamant he wanted to study hard to earn his own money, he didn't want to live off his trust fund for the rest of his life. Something i admired. He always teased me about being naturally smart. I didn't have to study half as hard as him to be as good. I spent most of my time in a new novel and still managed to get the same scores as him.

"Bella! You're here!" Alice called, she was wearing a one piece but it had cut outs in various. She looked hot. I was never self conscious but she looked great.

"Hey i am, Rose dragged me" i said. she smiled.

"Hey screw him okay? You don't need him. Let's go have fun. You deserve it" she said happily grabbing my bag and handing it to Jasper. i smiled at him as he went to take it to the spare room for me. Jasper was wrapped around Alice's finger, he did everything for her. I once asked Alice about it and she said she repaid him in other ways and i just laughed.

She dragged me out to the yard. We weren't quite into summer yet but the pool was heated and the yard under a canopy so the boys had pool parties all year. even in the snow. Alice pulled my dress over my head and kicked the back of my knee forcing me to buckle.

"Hey!" i laughed turning to grab her and throwing her into the pool. She laughed infectiously and Jasper came out to join us, cannonballing into the pool.

"Want a drink Bella?" Emmett came up behind me.

"Yeah thanks" i smiled and followed him into the kitchen where their permanent bar was set up.

Edward and Rose were sitting on one of the couches, she was in his lap laughing at something he said. Something was off though, i knew Rose's fake laugh all too well. Edward's eyes locked with mine briefly and i made note to ask Rose later if everything was okay.

"You two going to sit there all night or get in that pool with the rest of us?" Emmett asked eyeing them.

"Depends if you can peel me away from my bae" she teased. Rose flirted with absolutely everyone she knew, including her boyfriends brother. I took the drink Emmett made me; my usual vodka red bull and smiled, Emmett always made the best drinks. I saw Emmett walk over to Rose and Edward and grabbed her by the waist. Edward didn't even hold onto her as Emmett yanked her onto his shoulder and started walking to the back yard. I looked at Edward who was watching them with a strange expression on his face. He walked over to me, not even saying a word and mixing himself his own vodka redbull, i noticed that there was a lot of vodka and barely any redbull in it as he drank it instantly. He turned to grab a beer and headed out without a second glance.

I followed him out to see everyone in the pool, Emmett was splashing the girls and they were squealing happily. Tanya and Jane disappeared early hours of the morning to one of the spare rooms. I had completely lost track of Rose, i hadn't seen her in hours. Jasper and Alice were somewhere in the house and i was in the yard on my own, just watching the pool toys floating in the night light. I was so drunk that i was sure i would have fallen asleep outside if it wasn't for the pressing matter of my bladder. I made my way back into the house and tried the main bathroom that wasn't linked to a bedroom. It was locked and i groaned against the door, right as Edward came up the stairs behind me.

"There in some one?" he asked slurred. He had a beer in his hand, he was very drunk, drunker than i think i'd ever seen him.

"Yeah" i laughed.

"Come" he said grabbing my hand and taking me to his room. I was too drunk to care at this point. I put my glass down and went straight into his bathroom and closed the door behind me.

"Thanks" i mumbled as i walked out.

"No problem!" he said a bit more coherent than before. Was he faking it? He headed in after me and i stood awkwardly outside. i wasn't really sure what to do. i didn't know what room Jasper had put my stuff in and i was scared to walk in on Jane and Tanya in a compromising position.

I waited to ask him if he'd find it for me when he opened the door and nearly tumbled into me.

"i'm sorry-"i began to say but he was intoxicatingly close. Before i could blink he had made the move and his lips were on mine.

The pure passion sent emotions through me i never thought possible. i pushed him away.

"Oh my god." I mumbled, my hand flying to my lips in shock. Had that just happened?

"Rose is cheating on me" he said, i could hear the alcohol in his system but it definitely wasn't as much as he implied before. He was sad drunk, not crazy incoherent drunk.

"Excuse me?" i gasped. That wasn't even possible. i knew Rose. Better than myself. She wouldn't do something like that.

"I can prove it" he said and stumbled over to his desk where his mac was. He pulled up cameras in the house and clicked onto Emmett's room. There was Rose straddling him, bouncing up and down.

"Oh my god" i mumbled and closed my eyes.

"They've been at it for about a month" he said glumly.

"Why the hell are the cameras in your bedrooms?" i asked turning to see another one in the corner of his.

"They're for security. My parents insisted on it. You've seen them before" he frowned.

"Yeah down stairs! I had no idea you'd have them in your bedrooms! Jesus. You and Rose must have a dozen sex tapes." i said feeling slightly sick.

"We have control of them. Both the boys and Alice know how to turn them off, they even have control in their own rooms. They both know they're there."

"So Emmett knows he's being watched?" i asked mortified.

"So does Rose" he mumbled. "But i guess they don't expect me to look. Maybe it's part of the excitement for them, that they might get caught"

"Thats..." i said lost for words. "Im grossed out."

"Yeah and it's not the first time." he said taking a drink of his beer. I felt a flood of sympathy for him. He had known his girlfriend and brother were cheating on him? and they didn't even try to hide it. He turned to hand me my drink and i shook my head.

"I really don't think i can drink anymore i feel sick." I said, my eyes glancing to the computer.

Edward reached over to turn the monitor off. I noticed the camera called 'Edward's room' was disabled.

He sat there on the edge of the bed with his head down and i couldn't help but sit next to him. i didn't know what to say. i couldn't justify Rose, i couldn't say anything.

"Bella" he whispered and i turned to look at him staring at me. He looked clear headed but in reality i wasn't sure if he was or not. He leant forward and this time i didn't stop him as he kissed me with so much ferocity i wouldn't have been able to stop him if i wanted to.

Because let's face it. I didn't want to. Ive wanted him to do this to me since high school.

I moved to get into a better position. My leg reaching across his lap and his hands falling on my bare waist, pulling me onto him.

"Fuck" he groaned against my lips and his hips jolted into mine. An embarrassing moan escaped my lips at the feel of his erection as it hit my center. He hardened at the noise.

"Bella" he sighed. "You need to tell me. Do you want this? say no now or i won't stop." he begged me. But a part of me, just didn't want to. Rose was in bed with his brother down the hall. I would never have done that to him, didn't he deserve something else? Clearly he wanted me just as much as i wanted him. The alcohol clouded my judgement and before i knew it i wasn't saying no at all, i was saying yes.

"You have no idea how long i've wanted this" he said pulling the strings of my bikini top. It fell from my body and before i could even take a breath he was kissing down my neck and chest to my breasts.

I couldn't help the gasp coming from my mouth. One of his hands came up to my mouth to stop more noises coming from my mouth. i giggled quietly at his reaction. He looked up and grinned at me as i pushed against him so he fell back on the bed. I bent down for my turn to kiss down his chest, as i reached the tent at his hips i took my fingers to the waistband of his swim shorts and pulled them down his legs, as i stood i did the same, letting my bikini bottoms drop. His eyes were full of lust as he roamed my whole body. I was so glad it had been a pool party, i was freshly shaved in every area. He sat up, reaching towards me and i shook my head, stepping towards him and pushing him back to the bed and eyeing the part of him standing to full attention.

"As much as i'd love your mouth around my cock Bella, i really don't need foreplay right now." he said looked down at himself. He looked painfully hard.

"Fine by me" i grinned and knelt up on the bed, my leg moving over him and leaning forward to kiss him hard. He reciprocated, his tongue pushing its way into my mouth desperately. It was like we were thinking as one. As his hands fell to my hips i positioned myself above him and slowly lowered myself down. His hands guiding me all the way. I gasped into his mouth and he smiled widely against me.

"i love your little gasps" he whispered as i began to rock up and down on him. Our eye contact was broken as his head fell back on the bed in pure pleasure. i smiled at his reaction and sat up to give myself a better angle. He groaned again at the shift of position and i placed my hands on his abdomen.

"Not like this" he groaned his eyes snapping open.

"Excuse me?" i asked pausing.

"I love the sight of you above me but all i see is them" he said and flipped me over without slipping out of me.

"Oh" i mumbled as he kissed my shoulder.

"I want to make love to you, not to fuck you" he said kissing me again, this time thrusting softly into me. This position hit me in every possible way. I pulled my own hand to my mouth this time to stop the gasp. He chuckled above me, coming back up to move my hand and kiss my lips. His fingers entangled with mine as he held it above my head. He continued to thrust slowly and strongly. It built so much pleasure inside me i hardly knew how to handle it. My other hand flew to his shoulder blade as i gripped him tightly, wanting more but at the same time enjoying every second. He used his spare hand to pull my right leg up his side and i almost screamed at the pleasure of the new position. It wasn't long before his lips were back on mine to stop me.I felt myself tighten around him and he murmured that he wasn't going to last much longer. I barely had enough time to tell him neither was i. As i came i couldn't help but arch my back off the bed, his mouth fell to my breast and my hand slipped to hold his lower back against me. He was moments after me, i felt everything in him release inside me and i had a momentary heart attack as i couldn't remember the last time i took my pill. I was so consumed in my breakup i had a feeling i hadn't restarted my pack since i was with Jake.

I would definitely have to get the morning after pill tomorrow just in case.

As we came down from our high he fell beside me, pulling me into him and kissing my temple.

"I need my clothes" i murmured curling into him and not making any sort of movement to actually leave.

"No you really don't" he said back, holding me against him.

"Edward?" i asked, sleep heavy on my mind.

"Hmm?" he replied, his fingers softly stroking my hair. But it was too much, i was asleep before i could even get the words out.

 _I love you._


	2. Chapter 2

**BELLA**

I woke up with a jolt and a man's arm wrapped around my waist. I turned to see Edward fast asleep next to me and the bile in my stomach churned violently.

I was going to be sick. I bolted from the bed and ran to the bathroom to puke.

I had just slept with Edward Cullen. My bestfriends boyfriend. I was a fucking terrible person.

"Jesus you're not pregnant are you?" I hear his voice behind me. I flush and stand to face him. He acted like such an idiot sometimes. It was his defense mechanism in serious or awkward situations.

"No I just can't believe what we did." I murmured and went over to the basin. I had been here more times than I could count; Often falling asleep in the spare room or the couch and every morning Edward would come bring me a new toothbrush that he told me he kept for guests. I bent down and pull out a new toothbrush from the cupboard. I saw Edward smile in the mirror as I began to brush my teeth. I threw water on my face and just watched the water fall down the sink for a moment in thought.

I had to sort this shit out. I had to go. I had to think about what I just did and how the hell I was supposed to tell Rose.

I turned to face a very naked looking Edward with a semi hard on. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but giggle slightly as I walked out the room, he followed and watched me as went straight to the bag of my clothes in the corner. Edward must have found them for me without even asking. It made me both frustrated and made my stomach flutter at how good he was.

"Just morning wood. I'm not that promiscuous I promise," he defended himself grabbing a pair of boxers. I ignored him and pulled on my underwear and grabbed my bra getting ready to leave.

"Bella." he said softly, "please come back to bed." I turned to frown at him in shock. He was back in his bed looking at me.

"No I don't want Rose to see us." I explained looking for my phone in the room, did I even bring it with me? I couldn't remember the last time I saw it.

"She won't" he said as he climbed back out and went over to the camera. He played it back to six minutes ago where she left the house on a run. Every day at 9am, rain or shine she goes on a run.

"I didn't know she did that even when she stayed here."

"Every day. We have an hour." He clarified and sat back on the bed. I turned to face him.

"Edward, I can't sleep with you again." I sighed not sure what he really wanted at this point.

"Then let's just talk, please." He begged and something in his voice made me melt. I pulled on my tank top and crawled back into the bed with him. As his arms wrapped around me in a hug I couldn't help but close my eyes in relaxation. I loved the feel of him, heck who was I kidding I'd loved him since high school, since he used to stick up for me, used to sit with me and listen to the plot of the latest book I was reading whilst Rose and Emmett were too busy laughing with their football and cheerleading buddies. Edward was the first to notice when I was upset, he also knew when I was on my period even though I was the most irregular person I knew and when to avoid my wrath, he knew everything about me. He was my best friend but so was Rose. Rose was more than my best friend, she was my family. Her parents were my family when my mom failed to be. In my senior year of high school I basically lived at the Hale house, where Edward would catch me watching old black and white movies and join me until Rose came down to whisk him away.

"Edward how am I going to face Rose?" I asked nervously. His face was by my neck, his stubble tickling my shoulder.

"I'll do it first. Now that I've had you Bella I want more of you" he said moving to hover over me. I closed my eyes tightly to stop the guilt piercing my heart. His lips were on mine and it was like a fire starter, it ignited fire in my belly and I sighed in frustration as I pushed him onto his back. He pulled me with him so I was now across his stomach. I sat up and I could feel him pressing in my back.

"Edward." I sighed and closed my eyes again. his hands were suddenly on my face softly as he stroked away my tear.

"Please don't cry. That was the best night of my life" he murmured. My eyes shot open to look at his face.

"You don't regret it?" I asked with curiosity. Did I?

"Of course I don't."

"but Rose..." I said trailing off.

"Has been cheating on me for a month, with my twin brother." He said almost angry.

"Doesn't mean we should have cheated on her." I answered. He sat up so I was in his lap, his back against the headboard.

"I cheated on her Bella, not you" he said trying to be sweet but he didn't get it.

"Edward, Rose is my family. She is my sister, my best friend, she is all I have." I reminded him.

"Not anymore" he said softly. I laughed out loud at his naivety.

"Edward this is so wrong." I said through my laugh, my insanity seeing the humour in the situation.

"Look Bella. I've been in love with you since high school and I know you have too. I didn't realise it until a few months ago but I have. I've been wanting to break up with Rose since the moment she cheated on me but I thought she'd find her way back to me... for her to sleep with him in our house with six other people here isn't acceptable to me. They could have blown their cover. I've been waiting for the day she tells me but she still hasn't. I don't want her, I want her gone from my life. I want you" he said, it started off sweet but by the end it just made me angry.

"Rose will never be gone from your life, he's your brother! if they got together, she'd always be there and she's my best friend. Even if by some miracle she's ok with this she'd still be in my life, so she'd still be in yours. Rose comes before anyone to me. She is the reason I'm still alive!" I fought, my voice raising. Edward smirked and I wanted to slap him.

"Is this our first fight?" he asked. I groaned in frustration and tried to climb off his lap. "No please don't go. We need to talk about this or we won't be able to look at each other and Rose will know anyway" he said as he wrapped his arms around me to stop me leaving him. I knew he was right but he was infuriating me.

"Let me just pace please so I can think" I said resting my hand on his arm softly, trying to show I understood. He let me go and I stood and breathed in a lung full of air. He was smiling at me as I began to walk around the room. I hated how he'd gone from basically ignoring me yesterday to acting like he's in love with me.

I mean part of me was giddy as hell. I had been in love with this man for years and I had finally everything I wanted. Five years too late and my best friend in between it all.

"Tell me what you're thinking" Edward said, almost begged.

"I'm thinking you need to tell her" I said still pacing.

"Me? why me?" he asked.

"Because as much as you like to act cocky and dumb you can be a coward." I scolded him. "Your entire life you've had Emmett do the things you didn't want to do. You are the brains he's the muscle. This is something you're going to have to do yourself. Tell her you know she's been cheating on you and that you're finished. Tell her you cheated on her last night and that its officially done. When she comes home to me I'm going to tell her it was me. I'm going to beg for her forgiveness until she accepts it. Then and only then if she and I are okay will I ask her how she feels about us. If she's not ok with it then I'm not ok with it. If she is... then I'll let you know" I said. The words pained me. I wanted nothing more than to say fuck you Rose and climb back into bed with him but I had to be true to myself. I had to tell her. She deserved it, even if she was a shitty girlfriend to Edward she's never been a shitty friend to me. I could see him thinking over what I said. I could see the understanding but also the anger.

"Bella... I don't want that bitch to be the one in control of our relationship. Why does it matter what she thinks? We have each other."

"Oh my god Edward stop it! You know why. You don't even know if we would work as a relationship! If we fuck over Rose and she hates us, and then we don't work I will have nothing. I can't go back to my mom, you know I can't." I was almost sobbing, why didn't he understand?

"I know ," he said softly. he stood from the bed and pulled me into a tight hug. It flushed away all the anxieties and I wish it could be simple. I wish someone could tell me that it would work out. That Edward would be everything I needed him to be but that wasn't going to happen. I had to do this right but I wanted to know one thing first.

"Edward why didn't you break up with her the moment you knew she cheated on you?" I asked. he pulled away slightly to look at me.

"I've been asking myself the same question since I found out. I think I was in denial at first, I mean Rose and I planned our future together, I was convinced she was going to be my wife and that we would be okay, I thought she'd get bored and find her way back to me, she'd beg for my forgiveness and we'd move on. You're right Bella I am a coward and I've never been through a breakup before. I had nothing but Rose." he explained and although I have never been in a six year relationship I understood. I couldn't imagine them not actually together. "but now.." he said trailing off and kissing my neck. "I have you, and I should have broke up with her and did this the second I realised I was in love with you. In reality I've been cheating on her just as long as she has on me. I just never acted on it"

"Until now" I smiled and he kissed me softly.

"It was the best thing I ever did." he smiled back and I wanted nothing more than to melt back into bed and repeat the whole thing but I saw the clock say nine forty-five and sighed in his arms. "I've got to go."

"Please tell me I'll see you again" he said.

"Of course you will" I laughed grabbing my clothes.

"No I mean. I'll get to kiss you again" he said. I picked up my cell phone and walked back over to him. I reached up on my tip toes to kiss him softly. he wrapped his arms around me, gently but securely. he kissed me back softly, nothing like the passion of last night but all of the unspoken feelings between us. it made my heart flutter and my head ache.

"I love you" I whispered against his lips. I knew I could say it now, there was no doubt in my mind he had loved me as long as I had loved him but it still made me sick to my stomach with guilt.

He smiled against me, kissed me one more time before his face dug into my shoulder and he held me tightly.

"I love you too." he said pulling away. my hand slipped into his as I walked away, afraid to let go. He walked to the door but stopped.

"I'll let you know okay? Text me after you've confronted them" I said giving him a last peck and escaping his room into the landing. I eyed Emmett's door before making my way down the stairs. everyone was still asleep thank god as I left the house. I walked down the street. Luckily mine and Rose's house wasn't far from the boys. I walked in, throwing my stuff on the couch and making my way to the shower. I dressed in the fluffiest comfiest clothes I could find and fell on made bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I woke to the sound of the door slamming. I jolted awake and grabbed my phone to see a missed call from Edward and a text:

 _She just left._

"Shit!" I gasped and jumped off my was nearly 2pm. I grabbed my phone and text him back a quick thanks before making my way down the stairs.

I didn't know what I expected, her crying? her angry? her happy? I had no idea. What I didn't expect was her to just be normal. She was eating cereal on the breakfast bar, her phone in one hand as she scrolled through her social media.

"Hey Bells" she greeted me.

"Hey" I said carefully. Did he even tell her?

"So where did you go last night? I'm sorry I didn't find you, I er. Got caught up" she said with a smirk. I smiled back.

"Oh that's ok. I walked home, you know i hate staying there most of the time" I said going to get a bottle of water out of the fridge."You and Edward have fun?" I asked her. I couldn't even control my mouth. I shouldn't have said it but I wanted to see if she was going to lie to me.

"Er.. I wasn't with Edward" she said putting her phone down. I turned to look at her. she looked sad.

Well shit.

"Oh?" I asked, taking a drink of my water.

"You're going to find out anyway so ill just come clean, I slept with Emmett," she admitted. I walked over to the table and sat opposite her.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"Not really. Edward found out. He broke up with me this morning."

"Oh my god Rose. I'm sorry" I said although I really wasn't.

"Yeah, I mean it was a mistake. I told Edward that but he wouldn't have it. He told me to get out" she said glumly.

I wanted to call her out on her shit, once was barely a mistake. Never mind over a month.

"He didn't say anything else?" I asked. Wondering why she hadn't told me that he cheated on her too.

"Just that he can't stand the sight of me" she said sadly. I saw my phone buzz next to me. I looked briefly to see Edwards name and quickly turned it over.

"You not going to get that?" she asked eyeing me carefully, her eyes sad.

"No, you're more important" I told her. She smiled softly at me before emotion took over her and she started to cry. The guilt hit me like a brick. I moved to hug her and she sighed into me. I didn't know what to say to her. I just let her cry. We spent the rest of the day watching romantic movies and eating ice cream. I put my phone on flight mode and didn't look at it once. We ordered pizza for dinner and both fell asleep on the couch watching The Notebook for the second time that day. This is what we did every time I had a break up, but it was the first time doing it for Rose.

Ordinarily it would have been a lovely day spent with my best friend but the entire time I was trying to work out who was lying to me. Was it Edward? Did he sleep with me last night after finding Rose with Emmett out of pure anger and that really they had never done it before? Or was Rose lying to me? Had she really been with Emmett for weeks and just not telling me out of shame. Also did Edward tell her she cheated on him or did he chicken out? I refused to be the first to tell her, he deserved some of her anger too.

Rose and I had been opposites our whole lives. I had known her since the first day of high school. she was beautiful, tall, blonde, gorgeous, outgoing, friendly and popular. I was a book worm, awkward, short, brunette and hid from people half the time in the library. I don't know if it was pity but Rose took a liking to me the moment we met. She helped me come out of my shell and I kept her grounded. No matter how many people she had around her, she always stuck with me and I was always with her. I gained confidence over the years with rose and she got straight As out of being my friend too. In the end we just fit, we were each other's platonic soul mates. When my dad died and my mom became absent she took care of me, by senior year I was living with her and her parents. Her parents were everything I wanted my mom to be but my mom was a deadbeat. Always with a different guy in her bed and forgetting she even had a daughter in the same house. Even when Rose started dating Edward, she always found time for me. We agreed that we would always come first, over any guy and that was true. Right to the present, and that's why I couldn't just run away with Edward. Rose was more important to me than anyone. When one of my mother's boyfriends tried to climb into my bed one night I ran like hell to her house and never looked back. If she and her parents hadn't been willing to let me in I would rather have died than gone back to that house. I wasn't lying when I told Edward she saved my life. She quite literally did.

She was deep in sleep on the end of the couch, our legs tangled under the blanket, where as I fought insomnia. Everything running through my head. I heard a slight tap on the window and my heart leapt to my mouth. I grabbed my phone to use the torch. The curtains were still open and I saw Edwards face pressed into the glass. I sighed and eyed Rose who was the deepest sleeper I knew. I untangled myself and walked to the door, opening it slightly to see Edward on the other side, he was soaking wet from the rain.

"What are you doing?" I hissed as I moved to let him in.

"You haven't answered my calls all day. I had to see you were okay" he said crossing his arms to warm himself up. He looked up and down my body and smirked at my fluffy socks and pjs.

"Shut up" I mumbled and grabbed his hand, leading him up the stairs to my bed room. I went into the bathroom and threw him a towel.

"Thanks" he mumbled and ran it over his hair.

"Do you want some clothes? I still have some of Jake's" I said heading over to my drawers.

"No thanks, I've got to go back out into it anyway" he whispered and handed me back the towel. I threw it into my bathroom and turned to face him.

"Why didn't you tell her?" I asked.

"What?" he asked shocked. " I did! I broke up with her this morning!" he defended himself.

"No I mean why didn't you tell her you cheated on her?" I said clarifying, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I didn't know how to. She started to beg me to take her back and I just... you're right Bella I'm coward. I tried to call you to tell you but you didn't answer and then it wouldn't even ring through." he explained.

"She's heartbroken" I told him.

"She shouldn't have done it then, I don't know what she expected" he said angrily.

"It doesn't mean she deserved what we did to her" I said equally as angry.

"She'll get over it"

"Will she?" I asked with a scowl. "Come on you have to go before she wakes up" I said heading to the door.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked at the door frame. My immediate thought was 'no' my second thought was 'oh my god please do'.

There was something seriously wrong with me. He took my silence as a yes and leant forward. His lips touching mine. He smelt of rain and aftershave and it was intoxicating.

I had to push him away because he sure as hell wasn't going to.

"Go home" I sighed a little dizzy.

"Love you" he whispered against my cheek before kissing it and walking down the stairs.

I was relieved when Rose was still fast asleep on the couch. I let Edward out and turned to face her, she was now spread out and there was no way I was getting back on that couch. I grabbed the other duvets and pulled them to the floor, curling up a foot below her and wishing myself to sleep.

I knew Edward was a coward, of course he wouldn't tell her he cheated on her but that meant it was down to me because I could not live with myself if I didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**EDWARD**

I was so fucked up it was getting ridiculous. What the hell was wrong with me? I don't even know where it all started. Bella's words were circling my head for days after the pool party. She had called Emmett the muscle and me the brains, she'd called me a coward and at first I was shocked but as it sunk in I realised how right she was. Emmett and I were suckers for women, I called it the Cullen Curse. I was never able to say no to Rose and clearly so couldn't Emmett. Emmett had too many breakups to count since high school. his longest relationship was six months in senior year. He was weak for any woman that gave him the time of day, and so was I until Rose. I met Rose in freshman year of high school but never gave her a second glance until Sophomore year when she made the cheerleading squad and Emmett was a prodigy in the football team. They started hanging around the same group of friends and since I hung around my brother, I was sort of thrown in. I didn't mind it though, although I didn't enjoy playing football like Emmett I liked to watch it, I liked the guys, they were decent enough and I quickly fell into their group. When the footballers started hanging out with the cheerleaders, Bella came along. I guess she was like me in a way, Rose wanted her around so she was accepted into the cheerleading group even though she couldn't stand on one leg without falling over.

I didn't really speak to Bella, it was mostly Rose and a few of the other girls, Rose and I clicked instantly, there was something about her that drew me to her, she was manipulative and proud but she was also the most selfless and kind person I knew. The two traits I admired more than anything. We started spending a lot of time together outside our group and quickly things became more. I couldn't get enough of her, I was in love with her by the time I turned 17. The end of Junior year things changed for Rose. There weren't many seniors on the cheerleading team so she was made Head Cheerleader a year early. She threw herself into the role and was always practicing in spare time she normally spent with me in school. It didn't bother me though, I had began to panic on how to juggle a girlfriend and school work so late into high school and I knew I had to work hard to get into a good college for medicine if I wanted to be a surgeon one day. I began spending my time in the library when Rose was practicing and in turn I started to get to know Bella a lot more than I had the previous year. She spent most of her time in the library too, she was always there before classes started and there until the school closed. I didn't realise when I first met her that she was avoiding going home at all costs. Her father died in freshman year and her mother was a waste of space. Bella consumed herself with her studies and novels to keep her mind off the hell at home. We became friends and eventually I thought of her as my best friend. We were so alike I scolded myself for not noticing her sooner. We couldn't talk much in the library because the librarian was so strict with the silence rule but we shared a few classes and I'd often walk her to the next if Rose wasn't around for me to do my boyfriend duties with. Over the next two years Bella and I developed a friendship that was untouchable. Even when Rose went through a jealous phase I still didn't stop seeing Bella. She was my escape from my crazy life and relationship with Rose. I didn't realise it then but I was in love with her even then.

Senior year, Bella and I graduated top of our class, I knew I wanted to go to college with my brother and so we found the perfect one that had a great medicine programme and one for Emmett's athletic side. Rose was just happy to go where I went and Bella could excel in any school she attended and was awarded a full scholarship for even considering going to the school. By the end of high school we were set, I wanted us to all share a house off campus but my parents were adamant we were going to get the full college experience and live in dorms for two years first. In the end I was grateful, dorm life had led us to Jasper who fit in with me and Emmett like a long lost brother. With Jasper came Alice, a spunky energetic little woman that had Jasper wrapped around her finger. I envied their relationship. They had it all worked out so early, I struggled to engage Rose in a conversation half the time. Bella and I remained close but when we both chose our majors we only saw each other occasionally in the library. I mostly saw her at parties or my house when we had our friends over. The routine continued into junior year and we were finally seniors. We had parties nearly every weekend and as much as I studied hard in the week, playing hard at the weekend was just as important.

Life was going great... until I realised that Rose and I were slowly drifting apart, the only time I saw her was when she wanted sex. I didn't know if it was our busy lives or being torn between study and friends but I eventually found myself in the library a lot more this year than the three previous. Part of me knew that this was the most important time in my life, if I wanted to be who I wanted to be I had to work hard for it. Rose understood it, and found other things to fill her time with, however in public and our friends we were very much 'in love' as she was too proud for our friends to see our troubles.

Things changed for me the most about two months ago. It was a day I didn't have any classes but Emmett had some of his buddies over at the house so I couldn't concentrate and headed to spend my day in silence. Sitting in the same couch as she always sat in was Bella with a book in her hand. The table by the couch was empty so I headed over and lay my bag and started taking out my books. Her hand raised without even lifting her head and I met her in the air with our standard greeting. She went back to her novel and I started to get my books out to get my head round the molecular structure of cancer cells. I didn't know how long we were there, it was like my own little world. My head was starting to ache from concentrating so I decided to look at what Bella was reading. I had been taking peaks at her all morning but she always had her face behind the book. I actually read the title this time and laughed.

"Isn't that a sex book?" I asked her. She dropped it to stare at me.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Isn't that like porn?" I asked pointing to what she was holding.

"Edward Cullen it is not porn." she scolded me and lifted it back up to read.

"Rose took me to see the movie on valentine's day. She said the book was much more graphic" I told her.

"It is an adult novel" she corrected me with a smile.

"So porn?" I laughed right as the librarian shh'd us. She turned to whisper.

"Its research" she hissed at me.

"Jake that bad?" I teased her and her mouth dropped open.

"For school!" she replied and the librarian glared at us again. "You're going to get us kicked out, go back to your work" she said going back to her novel but I was bored of my work, I needed a break and teasing her was just too easy.

"I'm too interested in the research you need to do. I can help you out" I chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"I get enough information from Rose" she replied not moving the novel.

"What?" I hissed. "She tells you?"

"She used to in high school, not so much anymore" she informed me right as the librarian stopped.

"I'm sorry Bella but maybe you two need to have this conversation outside" Mrs Johns said to us with her arms crossed. "If I don't kick you out it will be special treatment. You can come back tomorrow," she apologised.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled and bookmarked her book.

"Sorry" I murmured and pulled my books in my bag. Bella slapped me with her novel and we headed for the door I just grinned.

"Coffee?" I asked her as the library doors closed behind us.

"Yes please" she sighed and we left the building. Bella and I spent the afternoon in the couches in the coffee shop instead. I managed to get a bit more work done but was too busy asking Bella about what she had been up to. We had such a silent friendship through the first 3 years of college that I hadn't realised what such an amazing woman she was becoming. It became a regular thing meeting there instead of the library so we could actually have conversations between our hours of work and reading. It became the best part of my day until about a month after when I realised that I wanted to spend more time with Bella than my own girlfriend. I quickly toned it back, in fear of Rose thinking something was happening between us but nothing ever did. At least not in reality. The girl in my dreams shifted from faceless to Bella and she was all I thought about when I was awake. The girl had seeped into my veins and I couldn't get her out. I look back now and I practically pushed Rose into Emmett's bed. I could count on one hand how many times Rose was in my bed for the past month.

It wasn't long after Bella and I started to become closer that I realised Rose was in bed with my brother. I wasn't feeling good one day and decided to head home earlier and miss my last lecture when I heard her laughing as soon as I stepped foot in the house. I didn't even know what I thought until I made my way closer to the stairs. I heard her moan my brother's name and I bolted for the door. I walked around the entire neighbourhood and campus that night wondering what the hell I was going to do. Thinking back I was a damn fool to think that if I tried harder with her she'd come back to me. I tried to forget it, I made an effort with Rose and whilst she seemed to like it, after she'd had a few drinks I notice her eyes lingering on Emmett entirely longer than they should. About a week later Emmett said he was dating Irina and I thought that was it, that they officially ended it, Rose seemed more attentive and so I figured things would go back to normal. I tried to push Bella out of my head as much as possible. We still had our coffee days but I tried not look at her as much as I wanted to.

Two weeks ago was the first time I actually saw it. I was about to do some work on my laptop at the park down the road when the camera software popped up and I saw Emmett kissing someone with blonde hair. I saw Rose tilt her head back in pleasure and I knew I couldn't watch anymore. I had no idea I was even connected to wifi never mind that I'd see that the first time I opened it. My head fell into my hands, I had been wrong this entire time and the one thing I couldn't get over was that it was my damn brother. How could he even do this to me? I went to the library that day and Bella was in the same spot as always. She knew something was wrong, I saw her look at me several times and I wanted nothing more than to tell her, to admit everything to her including my new realisation about her. I knew she'd had a crush on me in high school, Rose had done the duty of informing me that, she told me it ended by senior year but I wasn't so sure. I'd caught Bella watching me over the years or blush at the sight of my bare chest or defend me to Rose during one of our fights. I was starting to see into everything she did around me and wanted to kick myself at how obvious it was, I knew she felt the same way but she wouldn't think about doing or saying anything whilst I was still with Rose, maybe even after that. Had I officially screwed up anything before anything even happened?

The following week I wasn't even sure what my life was. It was a mess, I had to end things with Rose, I knew I did. I thought I'd be able to forgive her and we could move on. I thought she'd have her fun and find her way back to me but as time passed it proved how very wrong I was. She started lying to me and Emmett became shifty. The dude was never one for words but I honestly thought he'd have come clean by now. I felt alone, my girlfriend of nearly six years and my best friend and brother were like aliens to me.

The day Emmett told us all he'd broken up with Irina I wanted to drink myself to death. Although I was glad he wasn't cheating on the poor girl anymore, he was still trying to keep up a damn charade about heartbreak when the only one that was truly heartbroken was me in the corner because as much I was convinced at that point I was in love with Bella, I had also spent the last six years of my life with Rose, I was grieving the future we could have had. I declared it was time for a party and I told Rose to invite Bella, after all I knew she had broken up with her boyfriend a few weeks previously. She said she wouldn't come to a party so I made it a friend gathering instead. I wanted Bella there. I wanted to see her, just to serenade my anger. Everything was better when Bella was around. I didn't know how much I drank that night but I found myself knocked out on the couch at about 3am. I woke groggy and incoherent at first and decided I'd make my way to my bedroom to sleep instead. That was when I saw Bella by the bathroom and invited her into my room instead. On the way past Emmett's room I had heard Rose gasp in pleasure and I wanted to drink myself into a coma again. Was he seriously fucking her with people in the house? With me in the house? I mean we were all pretty drunk that night but that had to be an all time low. I watched as Bella walked in front of me and I wanted nothing more than to take that bikini off her and fuck her until she screamed louder than Rose.

I knew that was anger and I knew I wouldn't actually act on it. At least I didn't think I would. As I left my bathroom and saw her just standing there waiting I took the signals wrong and tried to kiss her. Her reaction proved that she definitely didn't want it. I felt like shit so I just blurted that Rose was cheating on me and wanted to prove it to her.

I knew I was fucking shitty but I was also angry and I was also drunk. I wanted Rose to feel what I was feeling, if she was getting to cheat on me why couldn't I?

In reality, I should have left that house and not looked back but Bella was there, and she was so perfect and whilst I knew she wasn't drunk, she was definitely tipsy and her eyes kept falling to my lips so I took the signal to kiss her again.

It was like I had ignited something inside of her and it was amazing.

I lay on my bed, Bella curled into my side fast asleep and just watched her for a while. I wanted her and I was going to break up with Rose and do my best to repair anything I had with Bella to get us to a place we could actually build a relationship. I found her overnight bag in one of the spare rooms and made sure it was waiting for her in the morning and then I crawled back next to her warm body and had the best few hours of sleep in my life.

The next morning wasn't so pleasant. Bella was sick with guilt. Literally. I got her to talk and we decided on a plan. I had been right all along, she loved me back and hearing those words just intensified everything I felt for her.

I confronted Rose as soon as she walked into the house after her run. The conversation was nasty and I basically threw her out. I couldn't stand her fake crying when she was lying to my face. It's like she forgot that i knew her every trick, that I hadn't spent the last five years learning her tells and knowing when she was actually upset or faking it for attention. It woke Emmett up and I couldn't control the words coming out of my mouth. I tried to call Bella to warn her about Rose's mental state but there was no answer so I sent her a quick text as Emmett descended the stairs.

"Leave me alone" I hissed at him, taking the stairs two at a time. I couldn't deal with him right now, id confront him later.

"Dude, no, I need to talk to you" he called after me. This was new. Emmett wasn't one to talk, he'd rather I punched his lights out than have a heart to heart.

"Fuck off Emmett!" I yelled as I slammed my bedroom door.

"Bro, fucking no. I know we don't talk about feelings and shit but this is important" he said forcing his way into my room and sitting on my bed. I walked over to the computer ready to show why I was pissed off.

"I slept with Rose" I heard him mumble and I pivoted. I didn't expect him to admit it to me. "I literally just woke up and I was coming to tell you right away. Dude I'm so fucking sorry" he said his head bowed... he looked serious but the anger was still burning in my stomach.

"I've been trying to stop her for weeks. She's been coming onto me, trying to kiss me, crying over you and shit.. you know how weak I am for a woman dude. I did everything I could to stop her. I told her to break up with you but she said she didn't know how to. She didn't want to look like a failure, she wanted you both to work." He began to explain and I held my hand up to stop him.

"Don't lie to me. You've been fucking her for weeks! You can't tell me last night was the only time. Don't paint this out like you're telling me the night after when I know its lasted longer."

"What?" he genuinely looked confused as he lifted his head. "Bro I swear last night was the first time, and we were drunk and I can't explain what came over me. I've always had a soft spot for her man. I've never ever acted on it." he looked at me with determined eyes and I jumped off the bed to my computer. I went straight to the day and time stamp I needed. It was forever etched into my brain and began to start play back.

"Dude!" he exclaimed as I cut it off. "Did you ever finish watching that?" he asked.

"Of course I didn't. I didn't want to see you balls deep in my girlfriend!" I almost yelled.

"Well if you had you'd have seen that I fucking stopped her man! I told her to go break up with you and maybe we'd stand a chance but she didn't! We didn't have sex that day." he said. He looked... serious. I sighed and turned back. Sure enough about a minute later he pushed her away.

"Why did you wait so long to push her away?" I asked him. He sighed and dropped his head in guilt.

"I'm sorry man. I just... I really like her... I know I shouldn't. I know its fucking wrong of me but she's not the only one that sees it. I hate the way you treat her and I just wanted her to feel special for once."

"The way I treat her?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"You're in love with Bella dude and you know it. Rose knows it, I know it, Jasper and Alice know it. You've been pushing Rose away for months. How do you think that's made her feel man?" he asked me and I was in pure shock as I stared at my twin brother.

Fuck.

I had really fucked this up hadn't I?

"I'm not here to blame you Ed. I'm not here to say it's all your fault. She's the one that cheated on you and I know my part in that. I can only apologise to you" he said, really fucking sad it made my heart ache with guilt. I'd never seen my brother like this. I thought he'd betrayed me when really he'd been on my side this entire time.

"Its alright man" I sighed sitting opposite him, not daring to look up. "You're right, I am in love with Bella and I should have broke up with Rose the moment I realised. I just... long term relationships are fucking messy" I said. I saw him nod in understanding.

"I get that... I mean I used to have a new girl every other week but I've seen you two together for so long. It's like a quarter of your life man. It must have been hard to accept." he said.

"T hanks for coming to tell me, I love you bro" I said looking up to him to smile. He smiled back but laughed.

"You too man." he said and man hugged me. "This is so weird but I'm glad we're okay"

"Me too" I said pulling away.

I knew this wasn't the end though. There was still the matter of Rose finding out about me and Bella. I still wanted to be with Bella and had to get her to talk to me again and who knew what card Rose was going to play after this. She'd just ran from this house fake crying, would she put all the blame on me for this?

"For the record. You and Rose should be happy. Just don't rub it in my face for a bit yeah? And turn off your camera" I warned him.

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that man. Its normally off, I don't even remember turning it on" he said heading for the door.

"Water under the bridge. I just don't want to witness it again" I said with a chuckle.

"Noted" he called and went to leave. "Oh and dude?" he asked. I turned to face him. "Maybe talk to Bella? I'm pretty sure she feels the same" he said and left the room before I could even react.

Well fuck me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Longest chapter yet. I apologise for the wait. I struggled with the hate ive received because of this story and i recently realised that im going to write it how i want, people can just stop reading if they dont like it. Thank you to all those who are enjoying, favouriting and following -Prie**

* * *

 **BELLA**

The next few days Rose stayed on the couch sulking the entire time. We did breakup recovery for the whole of Sunday. We sat in our pjs, ate chocolate and popcorn and watched The Notebook and shitty romantic movies the entire time. Rose had cried to me that she missed Edward and i felt like more of a shitty person than i already was. There was one thing doing what she did but she clearly regretted it.

I didnt realise then what i know now. That Rose had meant she missed the Edward she knew in high school, the one that wasnt in love with me. She didnt mean physically miss him, that week she literally spent grieving the dream of a perfect relationship with her highschool boyfriend. It had nothing to do with the current Edward, she didnt want him back at all at this point. She was entirely in love with Emmett.

Tanya, Jane and Alice all came around at various points but nothing cheered her up. By day five she still hadn't been to any of her classes. I was upset over the whole thing just as much as her at this point. I didnt manage to tell her like i wanted to and it made me feel guilt like ive never felt before. It was stressing me out but above all I was furious at everyone. Rose, for cheating on Edward. Emmett for not being a fucking man and sorting this shit out months ago and above all Edward. He had left me to deal with this mess, I get that he didn't care if he and Rose were still friends after this but I did. What made me angrier was he didn't seem to have even spoken to Emmett. Men were such pussys. They avoided talking about feelings at all fucking costs.

After it was evident that Rose wasn't crawling into Emmett's bed after the break up and she was actually heartbroken I couldn't so much as look at Edward. I was highly conflicted when it came to him. Luckily after Sunday it was a regular week of classes and activities so there was no meet ups or hang outs because we were all entirely too busy but I glance Edward on Tuesday coming out of the coffee shop on campus. And I couldn't lie and say that when I saw him my heart didn't flutter at the memory of our only night together. I don't think I could stand pretending like it didn't happen but I knew I had to give it time. I wouldn't do this to Rose, not when she was like this. I avoided the library and coffee shop where we usually met and just went home after every class. I told him that I needed time and some space to think and I was taking care of Rose but in reality I couldn't stand being around him knowing how upset Rose was and she didn't even know the full story yet. It was Friday when he ran after me, grabbing me and pulling me into him. I sighed against the hug.

"What was that for?" I mumbled.

"I miss you" he said, his hand going through his hair. I quickly looked around to make sure no one we knew was around.

"You can't just do that." I told him.

"How's Rose?" he asked with a frown.

"She hasn't moved from the couch since sunday." I informed him adjusting my bag on my shoulder before it fell.

"From guilt or is she really playing the heartbroken card?" he asked heartlessly. I frowned at him.

"Either ways she's hurting, why does it matter?" he asked.

"Because if she's really playing the heartbroken innocent I want to remind her why I broke up with her in the first place. I can even show her the damn videos if she needs reminding!" he nearly yelled at me.

"Fuck off Edward" I said and turned my back on him.

"Bella!" he called after me all anger gone from his voice but I was already walking away. He may be right but it didn't mean she didn't deserve to grieve a near six year relationship.

I walked swiftly home, grateful he didn't follow. I swung open the door to see Rosalie gone from the couch. It wasn't until I heard her laugh that I got a sickly feeling in my stomach. I dropped my bag and headed up the stairs. She wasn't even trying to hide it. Her door was wide open and I saw her in the same position as on the camera, Emmett beneath her.

"Oh my god" I gasped, holding back the bile rising in my stomach.

"Bella!" Emmett gasped. I heard feet stumbling on the wooden floor as I ran down the stairs and out the door. I had left my bag behind so I didn't even have my phone. I ran to Edward's house. I wasn't necessarily running to him, just away from what I had witnessed.

My anger was now focused on Rose. She had just spent the last week crying and sleeping, she had told me her relationship with Emmett was a mistake! She had lied to my face and said she missed and loved Edward and yet I had just found her with Emmett not even a week after her breakup.

I don't know if he saw me on the cameras but he met me at the door. His hand raised ready. I reciprocated his high five and fell onto their comfy couch.

"You okay?" he asked i could see the grin on his face, probably happy i wasn't as mad as i seemed earlier on.

"Text Emmett and tell him I don't want to see him" I groaned.

"What?" he asked his smile fading.

"I just caught them in the same damn position from Saturday, except this time I got a firsthand look" I told him.

"Fuck" he murmured and I saw him pull out his phone.

"As mortified as they will be, they're probably getting a search party ready to make sure I'm okay. So just tell them I came here and I'm fine."

"Gotcha" he said and I saw him type out a text. It was moments before the phone rang.

"I don't want to hear it Rose"

"Please give me to Bella" I heard her on the other end.

"She really doesn't want to talk to you" he told her but I held my hand out. He handed it to me and I pulled it to my ear.

"Hey Rose I'm fine, I was just a little shocked, and a little too close to puking. I'm gunna study with Edward for a bit okay?" I asked her.

"Bella I am so sorry" she sounded mortified.

"Hey, we'll talk later okay?" I asked her. "I'm glad you're happy Rose, I am. I am just confused as to why you lied to me for a week. We can talk about it another time. I just need some air." I mumbled.

"Okay as long as we're okay?" she asked.

"Sure Rose" I said and hung up.

"You just lied out of your teeth" Edward said taking his phone off me.

"Of course I did. I have been caring for her 'broken heart' for five days. I have been her best friend like every time she got me through a breakup only to find it was all a fucking show and she never really needed to get over you in the first place" I said angrily.

"I did tell you she was feeling guilty" he said coming to sit next to me.

"I don't even think she feels guilty at this point," I sighed, my eyes on the wall of pictures opposite us. I remember when the boys moved in here after spending two years in the dorms. Rose, Alice and I spent hours choosing the best pictures to hang on that wall. It was the last eight years of our life in front of us. Many of Edward and Rose together, or me and Rose and even a few of me and Edward. All smiling, all laughing, all happy.

Had our perfect little world just fucked itself up?

"It will work out in the end" he murmured, pulling me into his chest. I laid against him, his hand coming down to play with mine in my lap. I didn't even want to fight it at this point. I was angry and I couldn't believe the lies Rose had been telling me just to make herself feel better. I had denied Edward even a glance in his direction since last week because of the guilt Rose had made me feel. Now I knew it was a lie and i just wanted his touch to comfort me for a moment or two.

"Are you sure about that? She doesn't know about us. Are you really ready to forgive both her and your brother and just go back to normal?" I said doubtfully.

"There's an us?" he asked with his usual cocky tone.

"Careful or ill punch you in the balls" I warned him. He laughed.

"You do that and there won't be much pleasure for you" he whispered into my ear. I rolled my eyes in response but I knew he couldn't see. He leant down to kiss my neck and I closed my eyes to let him. The moan escaped my lips as he reached my collar bone.

"I love your little noises" he laughed against me. "They're hot as hell" he groaned and pulled me to sit between his legs so I could feel what my 'noises' were starting to do to him.

The door slammed and I have never moved so quick in my life. I shuffled to the other side of the couch and Edward frowned at me from where id just been. I looked at him and threw him a pillow to sit in his lap and he just grinned. I couldn't help but smile back as Jasper and Alice walked into the room. I had let the moment go too far but i wasn't going to lie at the excitement it gave me to see him grinning like that.

"Hey kids" Alice said happily coming to sit by me. "How's Rose?" she asked me.

"She's managing" I told her with a fake smile. I heard Edward laugh and the both turned to look at him in shock.

"She's sleeping with my brother pretending she's heartbroken over me. Rosalie is just fine" Edward said bitterly.

"Jesus" Jasper mumbled. "Wanna go play some COD?" he asked Edward, completely avoiding anything serious. Men.

"Yeah why not" he mumbled standing and following Jasper out. I watched them leave before I turned to face Alice.

"You two have to be more careful" she giggled.

"What?" I asked her feigning ignorance.

"When we walked in here you both looked like naughty catholic kids being caught making out by their headmistress." she giggled harder and turned the TV on.

"Oh please" I mumbled but then turned to her after a pause. "It was that obvious?" I asked her. She winked at me.

"Rose and Emmett don't know don't worry." she said as she found Keeping up with the Kardashians to watch.

"Alice I love you but I can't watch this shit you call reality TV. I'm going to head to Tan and Jane's." I said giving her a wave as I stood up.

"Bye Bellabooks" she called and I scowled at the rain as I headed back down the street. I loved Alice but we were never close. She always spent her time with Jasper, they were so in love it used to make my heart ache. I wanted that so much. They lived for each other and half the time they were all each other talked about. I made my way to the house and rang Jane and Tanya's buzzer.

It immediately opened and I made my way to their part of the house. Jane was in her coat and pulling on a pair of boots when I got to her.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Oh my god yes" I said suddenly realising my need for caffeine. "Where's Tanya?" I asked her as I held the door open waiting for her to leave.

"Class" she said and we headed to our favourite coffee shop. After ordering my favourite on the menu I slouched down in the comfy couch with a smile on my face right as I got a text from Edward.

 _I didn't get a chance to tell you I worked things out with my brother. I guess they were celebrating. we might not have to tell them after all. talk to you later._

"You seem happy" she said with a smile as she sipped her own coffee.

"I am, even if I am angry with Rose" I sighed and explained what had happened earlier on.

"That's a new low... I mean she broke up with Edward what four days ago?" she asked.

"Jane you doni't even know the start of it." I sad and I began to explain from the beginning what I knew. Only I did say I wasn't sure if they had actually been sleeping together as long as Edward said but as Jane pointed out, Edward had no reason to lie, Rose very much did.

"So you and Eddie?" she smiled wider. I sighed wistfully.

"I just couldn't stop it... I didn't want to stop it." I said eyeing her laughing at me.

"I think it's wonderful. You were both made for each other and it's taken too long for you both to figure it out" she told me.

"I honestly thought they we happy, I've suppressed my feelings for so long that I just passed it off as never going to happen. When he was standing in front of me kissing me, I thought I had passed out and was dreaming it. I was so mortified, it wasn't until I saw that video that I realised Rose never deserved him and I was angry that she could even do that to him. I didn't realise that we were doing the exact same thing to her."

"But Edward broke up with her the next day. You can go up and down the street of morals Bella but at the end of the day Rose led him to your bed. You'll just have to deal with her how she comes" Jane said as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah I really don't know what to do about that. I love her and she's my best friend but how can she just treat people like that? like Edward wasn't six years of her life and I was a shoulder to fake cry on" I sighed.

"Rose doesn't know he cheated on her, least of all with you. Explore your relationship, you don't even know if it will work yet. Test out the boundaries, get to know Edward in a way that isn't silent glances and comfortable silence. Have fun, get laid, be the best friend to Rose. If in a few months time you know you and Edward wont work, then you end it, move on and Rose never has to know. If on the other hand you are serious you can come out to Rose and she will be happy for you because she has Emmett" Jane suggested. Could I live with that? If it saved our friendship I was definitely willing to consider it. I felt very differently towards her now than I did five days ago.

"Jane this is Rosalie Hale we're talking about" I laughed. "but I do like the idea of that. She gets to move on quickly why can't Edward? I can hope she's okay with it right?" I asked unsure.

"Of course you can my darling, and if she does kick off you just bring out the secret that she cheated on Edward for however long. She won't have a leg to stand on really."

"I just don't want to lose her" I sighed.

"You won't. You and Rose have been through thick and thin. You might be angry at each other for a while but you're practically sisters right? I mean you go to hers for Christmas for Christ's sake!" she reminded me.

"Her family is my family. I call her mom every week" I informed her.

"Exactly and I'm sure Hope Hale will not let her two favourite daughters fight over boys, the woman sounds like a no shit kinda woman" Jane said.

"She really is" I laughed. Jane had only met Hope once, it was when her and her husband Robert came to see mine and Rose's little house when we got it two years ago. Rose's dad wanted to see what he was paying for. He was a banker, and a hell of a good one. It wasn't just Edward and Emmett who came from money in our little circle of friends, Rose did too. Only she didn't flaunt it as much as the boys did. The Hales were my family. They took me in on Christmas, they sent me birthday presents and cards, Rose's mom rang me every week just as she rang her daughter to make sure I was okay and still studying. She was amazing and I knew without her in my life I wouldn't be where I was now. I owed everything to the Hale's. I would have rather have died than gone back to my mom in senior year, she didn't give a shit when her drunk rapist boyfriends tried to make their way into my room. Id scream for her to help me to get him away and she just ignored me every time. I didn't know if she was high or knocked out, she never came. I would sit with my door locked curled up on my bed listening to whoever it was banging for me to open up. It wasn't until I forgot to lock my door one night and one of the men physically climbed into my bed that I bolted out of there and fell on the doorstep of Rose's house. After explaining to her parents they immediately gave me the spare room and Hope went to collect my stuff the very next day, and also to inform my mother that unless she wanted a legal battle that would drain her dry she would leave me alone and let me live my life without her. Hope became my mother that day and I will be forever grateful to her.

That only made me feel more guilty for what I was doing to Rose. Should I really be angry at her for following her heart? It's not like I didn't do the exact same thing with her own boyfriend.

"You know everything will work out right? The Hales wont disown you. You're their daughter." she said.

"I know but I feel like I need to behave out of respect and gratitude for what they did for me."

"Rose isn't her parents. You can be mad at Rose and they have nothing to do with it. They'll understand" Jane assured me. "Maybe ring Hope and ask her advice."

"Ok I love Hope but I can't imagine talking to her about cheating boyfriends and Rose faking heartbreak. She'll be mortified," I laughed, she laughed with me.

"Fair enough, keep it between us then" she said finishing her coffee.

"Thanks Jane" I said finishing mine off too.

"No problem babe. Any time, I don't even tell Tanya the shit you tell me. I'm a closed book" she grinned as we stood to leave.

"You're basically my therapist you know" I laughed with her as we entered the street. It was raining. Again.

"Maybe I should start charging you" she said as we walked home. I said goodbye to Jane and entered my house to find silence. I walked over to the kitchen to find a note at the table.

 _Gone to the city for the night to give you some space. Won't be back until tomorrow day, we've booked a hotel. I'm sorry I acted the way I did._

 _Love you._

 _Sis._

I sighed at the note and threw it in the trash. She had chickened out and was avoiding me, at least until tomorrow. It sort of gave me time to think through what I wanted to say to her anyway. I opened the fridge to find some dinner and when I realised that I hadn't gone shopping yet I sighed in frustration. I had been so busy worrying about Rose I hadn't done the weekly shop. I jumped up on the counter and pulled my phone out to order a take out to see I had a text from Edward.

 _Em and Rose are going to the city. Can I come around?_

 _About to order food if you want a say in what we eat make it snappy._ I sent a quick reply and opened the Uber Eat app. The door bell rang before I even scrolled through the options. I jumped off the counter and headed to the door to see Edward standing on the other end.

"Was that snappy enough for you?" he asked. I smiled and grabbed his shirt to pull him towards me. I kissed him softly and before he could take it further I turned away and pulled my phone back out.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"You?" he asked with a grin, I rolled my eyes at him.

"No. Food. I need energy." I sighed and slumped on the couch.

"Chinese?" he asked.

"Hmm no" I mumbled.

"Indian?"

"No."

"Burgers?" he asked and I pretended to puke. "You love burgers." he said with a frown.

"The thought makes me feel sick." I scowled. My stomach was starting to churn at the idea.

"Pasta? I'm kinda running out of ideas here" he said pulling me into his side. "You're not normally this picky."

"Yeah nothing sounds nice right now... what about...Mexican?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want baby" he said to me.

"That was a test. You passed" I grinned at him. He hated Mexican food.

"Oh thank god" he sighed kissing my forehead.

"Let's go pizza" I said going to our favourite pizza place on the menu. "So what did Emmett say?" I asked him as we curled up on the couch to wait for our food.

"He apologised for it all. It was a bit weird to be honest. I'm not used to talking about feelings" he mumbled and I chuckled.

"Men."

"Has Rose apologised to you?" he asked.

"Sort of, through a note. I guess we'll talk tomorrow. Did you tell Emmett about us?" I said turning to see his face.

"No. He told me to make my move on you though" he laughed.

"What?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Apparently I haven't been hiding my feelings as much as I thought I had. Rose has known I was in love with you ever since I started pushing her away a few months ago. I didn't realise I was doing it, it was my own fault she fell for my brother. He told me to talk to you, to find out what you feel for me and maybe work something out from there" he explained but I frowned.

"He thinks Rose will be okay with this?" I asked in doubt. I mean she may have known there was something between us for a while but she was still proud and selfish at times. She wouldn't want to admit to us and our friends that she knew all along and stayed with Edward as second best, because no matter how many times Edward or I would tell her she wasn't, shed be too stubborn to believe it. She saw what other people saw as more important than believing the truth.

"I have a feeling she'll paint me as the bad guy but honestly, if I get you at the end, she can paint me as the devil. Only we know the truth of our relationship. My conscious is clear. Can she say the same?" he said kissing my temple.

"Edward if I was feeling the same as her these past months I would have been a mess too. When you realise your boyfriend of five years doesn't love you that must be heartbreaking. You broke her heart Edward and she's my best friend. We can't happen until she's got over that okay?" I asked him strongly.

"But she is over it. She's in a relationship with Emmett"

"She's not over it. The last few days proved that and if I had known she knew that entire time I'd have acted very differently when I caught her with Emmett. I can't imagine what she must have felt and she obviously found comfort in Emmett. I don't approve of how she dealt with it, I don't approve of her cheating on you but I also don't want to rub it in her face that we're in love and together a week after you broke up either. I'm not okay with this" I said moving out of his arms. I really wasn't. I wasn't going to do this to Rose. Everything Jane said was swimming around in my mind. I wanted Edward but I also wanted to make sure that this was a real thing before I let Rose know that her best friend was in love with her ex for the majority of our college years just as much as he was in love with her. I didnt want to destroy her pride over nothing if this wasn't the start of an actual relationship that could last.

"Bella" he said painfully reaching for me but the door bell went and it was my excuse to move away from him to get our pizza.

"Eat your pepperoni" I grinned opening the pizza and grabbing a slice for myself.

"Are we okay?" he asked, he looked petrified. Genuinely petrified. I wanted to hug him tell him I took it all back and I didn't care if Rose walked in on us right this second but I knew this had to be done right. I wanted to know him, I wanted to know every part of him before I decided if it was worth breaking my best friends heart over.

"Edward I'm not saying I don't want to see you. I know I love you. I want to be with you. I do. I'm just saying that we can't go public yet. I don't want her to see us together until she's ready for that." I said to him enjoying my pizza entirely too much. He laughed at me as I fell back on the couch in pure bliss. It was so good.

"Does that mean we can sneak around?" he asked with a wink as he took a slice for himself. "It might be kind of exciting."

I paused for a moment to look at him, his eyes locked with mine and I sighed.

"I'm serious. I want to know you, I want to learn about you, I want to know what we have is going to last, I want to know it's not some lust filled game and that we can actually withstand a relationship. I want to know that all you've said to me is true. That I'm not the only one that feels the energy between us. Last Saturday was the best night of my life, but relationships aren't just sex. I want to be sure of us before I risk it all and it blows up in front of Rose. I don't want her to have any ammunition against us. "

"Okay Bella." he said seriously. "I will do whatever you think is right."

"I know that's what you used to say to Rose when you thought she was going to go crazy bitch on you. say what you think." I said scowling. This was serious shit. I was talking about forming a relationship behind someone's back for the sake of that persons sanity and he just wasn't taking it seriously.

"Yes you're right. That's what I used to say to Rose when she was being ridiculous but I wouldn't do that to you. You are not ridiculous and I mean every word," he said and there was something in his face that told me he was telling the truth. We could do this.

"Okay good. So we're on the same page." I clarified.

"Seriously though how are we supposed to do this? I do agree relationships aren't just sex but sex is also a major part of a relationship. I don't think we should completely take it off the table for Rose's sake. Sex is one of the best ways to get to know someone," he said I could see he was trying to be extremely careful with how he worded that and I smiled sweetly at him. He obviously misinterpreted my little speech.

"I never said no sex Edward. I'm willing to sneak around," I winked and his face lit up.

"Like actually? Not just talking... I mean I agree I love that whole thing, I want to know you too but we can fuck too?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Only when Rose is no where around. She can't catch us the way we caught them, and we're never so much as touching each other in your house with those damn cameras. It's here or no where" I warned him. He just grinned at me.

"Or the coffee house" he winked. I nearly choked on my pizza.

"No Edward" I laughed.

"I guess I'll just have to persuade Emmett to take her to our house and ill come here" he suggested.

"And how are you going to explain that to Rose?" I mused.

"Library?" he asked in doubt and I just laughed.

I liked this. Just being carefree and laughing with Edward. It gave me hope. That one day we could do this and Rose and Em would be on the other couch doing the same.

Fate was cruel and I knew deep down that this wasn't going to be that easy to iron out.


End file.
